Runaway
by caligulasGreaser
Summary: When young Iliana runs away from home and hides in the park, who will she find hiding under a tree?


**Iliana 12:13pm**

I can't take it anymore. I'm tired of being pushed around and no one caring about my well-being. I grabbed my black Jansport back pack and emptied it out spilling the contents on the brown carpeted floor of the apartment. I'm sick of being ignored and only acknowledged when it's convenient for them. I stuffed the backpack with clothes not paying attention to what I grabbed. I zipped up the bag and threw on my black jacket. I opened my window and a blast of frosty air hit me. Before going out I took one last look at my room, happy that I could leave this place. My feet hit the grass outside and I took off running the cold night air stinging my eyes and burning my throat. It's her fault, all of it. Everything was fine until they intervened. I ran even faster keeping my head down. I kept running until I thought I would faint then stopped at a Veterans park in front of the Public Library. I threw my backpack over the fence and into a bush as I hastily climbed the gate. I sat my back against the statue depicting soldiers raising the American flag the cold metal soothing to my burning skin. I stayed like that until my breathing slowed and my heart rate returned to normal. I listened to the chirps of crickets and the occasional car whizzing by and soon found myself drifting asleep when a sudden sound awoke me.

It sounded like cutting, of what I couldn't tell. That's when I saw him lying across the park his arms raised above him as if he was studying his hands. I saw something drip from his wrist onto his chest. I stood up shaking. I started to walk over when a yowl freaked me out causing me to jump. I looked on the ground and found a black cat with these astounding eyes. One was a bright blue green while the other was a dark vibrant shade of red. The only thing to compare it to is, well, blood. The cat meowed, this time louder before scampering off to the boy where it curled up into a ball next to his head. The boy, seeing me, sat up slowly cautious as if I would hurt him. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." I regretted the words before they left my mouth. It was a stupid thing to say especially from me, the girl who hurt people. I was arguing with myself and before I knew it, he was tilting my head up.

His hair was raven black and matched his shirt. One of his eyes was a bright blue green and the other was a dark vibrant shade of blood red. He had broad shoulders and what resembled a cat's collar around his neck. He reminded me of something out of the many Japanese manga books I read. His hand left my chin and grabbed my gray hair. He brought his face closer to mine and sniffed my hair. He stood straight up, like a soldier himself, and bowed. For a second I thought he was my Prince Charming come to life. He took my hand and I thought he was gonna kiss it, you know like in the fairy tales. No, he licked it. I pulled my hand away and he looked up. His eyes showed sadness like a child whose favorite toy broke. The cat jumped onto his shoulder and started to purr. As he reached his hand to pet the cat, I noticed his nails, or should I say claws. They were long and ended in a point sharp enough to poke a hole in the Hindenburg that is if it hadn't caught on fire. The cat looked at me; its eyes seemed to be burning a hole into my very soul. It jumped off his shoulders and perched its self on a nearby bench. The boy grabbed my hand and literally pulled me to the bench where he sat next to the cat watching it's every move. "Not that I don't like you or anything but, who the hell are you?" I yelled the last part and wretched my hand out of his grasp. He looked up at me, his eyes still sad, and he smiled. Now that I look back at it, his fangs were showing. He threw his arms around me and gave me a bear hug.

He laughed and I heard his voice. It was as soft as velvet and had a strong huskiness. He spoke coolly but slowly like he had to choose his words carefully. "You remind me of someone. I miss her." He let me go and looked down at his feet. I saw tears start to stream down his face so I gave him a hug. He smiled and used his jacket to wipe his tears away. "Your name is Kittsuya, right?" "Uh, no. My name is Iliana, Iliana Quinzel. What's yours?" He look startled at my answer then quickly answered," It doesn't matter, you can just call me Inu." I chuckled and the cat and Inu turned their heads to stare at me. "How can your name not matter? It's part of who you are. If you don't like it, that just means you don't accept it or it's just that bad. Come on, tell me your name. I promise I won't laugh." He sighed and looked back at the ground giving in;" My name…is Inuyasha." He glimpsed up at me waiting for my reaction. "That's an epic name. If I could change my name, it would probably be Iliyasha. Why do you hate it?" He looked back down his cheeks turning red," No reason."

There was a minute of awkward silence before I gave in," So, why are you in the park at this unusual hour?" He leaned back into the bench. "This isn't unusual for me. I am usually awake and wondering around." "Nice, by the way what's with the cat? Is he yours?" "Not per say, he just follows me around. As you can see we share a resemblance." I reached out and grabbed his necklace/collar. It had a weird symbol carved into it. It looked like a silver and black Ying-Yang circle with a red pentagram on top of it. I flipped it over to see a broken, bloodied, and bruised heart dripping with what was supposed to be blood. I let it fall onto his chest," What does your necklace mean?" He laughed again before answering my question," Well the Ying-Yang symbol represents balance or equality. Depending on how you use the pentagram it can mean good or bad so together I interpret it as an everlasting war of light and darkness to obtain a balance. The heart, well, it's just a fucked up heart."

"Wow, hot and smart." "Did you just call me hot?" I blushed with embarrassment and he wrapped his arms around me giving me another bear hug. "I know you ran away from home. I know you think no good can happen, trust me, I know. You have nowhere to go. Don't worry," his hands went to his neck and I felt the cold metal collar being placed on my neck," I'll always be there for you whenever you need me. Tell me, what do you wish for? Think about it hard." I closed my eyes and came up with an answer. "I want to leave my family. I want a new life with you in it." I buried my head into his chest his arms still around me. "So it shall be." We stayed like that, in each other's arms when I heard the most beautiful sound. It was Inu singing a strange song. "_Sleep, little pigeon, and fold your wings, little blue pigeon with velvet eyes; Sleep to the singing of mother-bird swinging, Swinging the nest Where her little one lies. Away out yonder, I see a star, Silvery star with a tinkling song;_ _to the soft dew falling. I hear it calling, Calling and tinkling the night along. In through the window a moonbeam comes, little gold moonbeam with misty wings; All silently creeping, It asks; "Is he sleeping, Sleeping and dreaming While mother sings?"...But sleep, little pigeon, and fold your wings, little blue pigeon__with mournful eyes; am I not singing? -See, I am__swinging -Swinging the nest where my darling lies._" I fell asleep as the song ended feeling the warmth of his arms around me.

"Look alive sunshine. 109 in the sky but the pigs won't quit. You're with me, Dr. Death Defy; I'll be your surgeon, your proctor, your helicopter. Louder than-"My hand came down with a slam to silence the alarm that I forgot to turn off because it was Saturday. I headed off to the kitchen to get breakfast when I noticed that I was not in my house, and I was wearing a pair of blue boxers and an oversized white t-shirt. I smelled bacon cooking coming from behind a door at the end of the hall. I crept to the door and was about to peek in when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I was about to scream when I heard Inu," Relax, it's just me. You wanted a new life didn't you? Well I gave you one." He opened the door and inside was a huge kitchen with 3 guys sitting around a circular table covered with food. They all got up from the table and introduced themselves. They first guy had the same hair as Inu and violet eyes. "'Sup, my name's Alex. I'm Inu's older brother. I'm 19." Next was two guys who both had black hair but one had bright blue green eyes and the other had vibrant red eyes. They spoke simultaneously, first pointing to the one with blue eyes, and then the red eyed one. "He's Kiam and he's Kien. We are Inu's younger twin brothers. We are 13. Welcome to our home." I turned to Inu confused. "Well, you wished for a new family, so I gave you one. You can join our family." I looked back at Inu's brothers who were all smiling happy to have me join. Inu studied me waiting for my reaction, "So," I sat at the table," What's for breakfast, I'm starving." Inu and his brothers laughed each taking a seat at the table. "You never cease to amaze me, Iliyasha." I stared at him for a moment. "That's your new name, like it?" I smiled back at him, "Love it."

13 Years later-

Inu and I successfully graduated from college both of us earning Master's degrees and became morticians. We are married and have a son, named Inuyasha, and are expecting twins in 7 months.

Alex became the dean of medicine at the nearby hospital and continues to run it without problems. He is still single.

Kiam and Kien confessed their love for each other and are both successful EMTs working at Alex's hospital. They live together in a house at the outskirts of town.


End file.
